


[AM]“开封后无法退回”

by Textplustext



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Textplustext/pseuds/Textplustext
Summary: 简介：和宠物是不能分手的，这是松本润分手之后才意识到的事。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[AM]“开封后无法退回”

**Author's Note:**

> 分类：全年龄
> 
> 弃权声明：本文中所涉及到的所有人物与事件均为虚构，与任何真实人物、团体、组织、事件无关。
> 
> 警告：有关于爬行动物和昆虫的描写！本篇倾向雅润！是为了写养宠物与分手而写的片段，宠物愧疚预警。

八点五十。 

松本润被门铃声叫醒了，拉开了被子抬头去看闹钟上大剌剌明晃晃的数字，确认自己前胸上升腾起的只是没休息好的起床气而不是什么其他毛茸茸的东西，套上了件运动衫就拖着鞋走到了玄关。 

“松本さん订购的包裹。” 猫眼里的戴着鸭舌帽的女孩的确是一直以来负责配送的人，压着起床气的松本润按照程序签字、道谢、从她手里接过了并不可疑的棕色包裹，又把准备的礼物拿了一份给她，感谢她一直以来的照顾。关上门之后，顺手把包裹放到了晨光照耀下的餐桌上，伸了个懒腰，拉上了被子。 

“等等，我有买东西么？” 

混合着起床气和记忆力模糊的疑惑，闹钟上出现刺眼的九点十五时，他从床上跳了下来，逼近了那个包裹。   
即便完全略过了起床后惯常的常温水和家居服，总之还是先看看标签，这样才是松本润的处世之道。 

“好厉害！活体啊！” 不由自主地对少见的标签进行了感慨，等到他合上下巴后反而露出了更加疑惑的面容，复杂的面部表情无论是写是画都到了费墨水的地步。 

活体的话不会是……？ 

松本润突然想起了回家后电视里播的深夜灵异节目，都市传说里被传递的诅咒包裹里绑着头发的咒怨娃娃、被肢解过的尸块，还有看起来似乎没什么问题的盆栽但其实是长在野冢上的草……啊，难道说是子取り箱*？不可能吧！谁会往独身男子的家里送这个啊！不对不对，不如说这些根本不是活体吧？ 

包裹的透气性做得很好，为了保护客户隐私包装也十分仔细，每个能供人一饱窥私欲的地方都被认真的遮住了视线，可供开封的地方贴着醒目的警示贴纸：“开封后不可退回”，让松本润按捺下了自己好奇的猫爪。 

总而言之，不打开盒子也能凭借着微微的颤动来判断出里面活体还保持着“活体”的属性，但完全不知道到底会是什么样的活物——大概可以说是“薛定谔的活物”吧。 

松本润在内心里质疑了包裹的发件方，开始在互联网上寻觅起可疑的蛛丝马迹以供名侦探得出答案。总之先把亚马逊、Ebay、煤炉全都点开确认了一遍账单，再点开SNS翻了翻最近活跃的朋友，打开Line把聊天的页面从头翻到尾，松本侦探审视完自己的人际关系之后只是更加疑惑了——无论是哪个朋友看起来都不像是会不打一声招呼就邮寄宠物给自己“惊喜”的人。 

啊，如果是“惊喜”加上“动物”的话。 

也就是说只能是他了吧。 

松本侦探不得不直面自己首先怀疑的对象，一边思考着可能性，一边把空调调低到了26度，手指像是被这小小的降温冻结了一样，在空白的聊天页面上不知所措。   
试图编造出几句合适试探的问候来寒暄，却卡在最开始的称呼上无法动弹，左右手指上下摆动着，在A和M两个字母之间抉择。 

怎么叫都不合适吧？亲密的喊Masaki感觉像是自己对他意有所图，叫相叶先生所产生的距离感又会让对方觉得自己好像还在受伤和愤怒一样，普普通通用平称则搞得好像是把之前的一切都否认了，装作什么都没发生过的逃避着。 

所以才说分手麻烦啊。 

以后的称呼这种事就应该在对方搬走之前好好的商量好，把称呼的选择权也郑重其事地放到这张宽大空旷的谈判桌上，就像他们挨个谈判、撕扯开来的每一项共同生活的证据。 

最开始是不得不面对的合租的房子的去留，相互推让之后陷入了尴尬的沉默中，沉默的秋风里那只剩下最后一片黄叶的树摆动着枝桠，两人的舌尖上咀嚼着那份迟疑——“真的就不能不走么？”——但最后还是含着一大口尬尴的空气生硬的吞咽下去了。 最后还是决定由签署租房契约的松本润来留下这份还剩六个月的契约，好像这份中途毁约的爱情遗留下的只有残破的契约一样。 

当时的六个月，现在已经没剩下多少了。 

之后就讨论到谁带走这套朋友送来祝贺乔迁之喜的餐具。松本润也不是没有后悔过为了盘子和茶杯放弃了全套《One Piece》，但是他肯定不能把餐具照料好吧？ 今年新买的米也是从伙食费上划的，拿米桶装了一半让他带走。   
相册里的照片本来说都留给对方的，但还是一张一张的挑拣好，分成了两个相册。共同使用的游戏机和里面的游戏两个人都难以取舍，干脆用猜拳的方式来决定去留。   
颜色相配的同款衣服干脆定出了单双号的使用规则，这样大概就不会撞衫了吧？   
阳台上的盆栽你一棵我一棵，分到最后居然是奇数，于是就把剩下的盆景给他，随手就抽回了最近的一本《One Piece》宣称：“那这本归我。” 

早知道就不拿走那本孤零零的漫画了，应该要分手之后称呼的选择权的。

不不，比起这些来说，应该有更努力去争取的东西吧？   
本不该是这样的。挑挑拣拣和讨价还价这种麻烦的事本来是不该发生的。   
不如从一开始就不要分手好了。 

但是就是分手了。 

分手之后连给对方发一条line都要畏手畏脚犹犹豫豫，思考一个称呼的时间都够松本润去喝掉那杯常温水，再从冰箱里拿出酵素饮料，开始做早饭了。 

要是换作是对方的话肯定不会像自己一样吧？   
这就是松本润喜欢相叶雅纪的地方。 

但这也是松本润不喜欢自己的地方。   
松本润就像餐边柜上被灰尘堆出的的盒子印记一样，被圈在了已经遗失的角落里了。 

怎么想都不对！   
一度那么亲密的了解过的那个人，无论是优点也好缺点也好，在一天天的相处中不断地加深了解，不断地修正认识，现在却要把一切清零装作普通朋友。怎么想都不应该，怎么想也都不现代。 

但就是这样。 

没办法的。  
就好像熊猫的尾巴断了，再也长不出来一样。 

“啊对，总之借熊猫之名去问问好了。” 

【熊猫[蜥蜴emoji]最近还好么？】   
点击了发送，然后退出了页面，松本润起身给自己倒了一杯常温水。 

熊猫是他们养的小蜥蜴，是睫角守宫——至少松本润是这么听到的。 熊猫自然的分给了相叶雅纪，毕竟他才是那个合格的主人。尽管从开始到分手，那个名义上的主人始终是松本润——就像他们的租房契约一样，可以看见明晃晃的松本润的痕迹。 

这不是松本润第一次养宠物，但的的确确是他第一次收到这么“惊喜”的礼物。这个双引号要用手指特别比划出来。 “抱歉！”爱人双手合十低下了头，餐厅昏黄的灯光衬得餐桌上的亚力克盒子尤为显眼，松本润难得的想把那头棕色的绒毛揉地乱七八糟来发泄一下自己此刻乱七八糟的心情。 

可恶，好不容易预约上的高级餐厅，要是一会儿因为这只小蜥蜴被赶出去了怎么办啊！可恶，自己到底是怎么会跟送蜥蜴当生日礼物的人交往的啊！可恶，为什么我没办法拒绝这个人的道歉啊！ 

“刚刚我还以为相叶氏拿出来的会是被废用的剧本呢。” 

“怎么会，好歹也要猜是结婚戒指吧！”   
嘴上扳回一成的相叶雅纪又利用笑容犯规，成功上分，目前大比分领先。 

“……总之，谢谢。”   
听到爱人直球的告白一时不知道该怎么反驳的松本润接过了那个闪闪发亮的亚克力盒子，在盒子的反光下暴露出了自己翘起的嘴角。 相叶雅纪觉得这场胜负真的很难定夺。 

夏天的晚风合着街道上夕阳般的路灯光线，他们两个人凑在光下，对着亚克力盒子大发感慨，发型都被彼此压出了左右对称的痕迹。 

“看到它瞬间就觉得很像小润嘛！你看你看，笑得多可爱啊——” “真的在笑啊，好可爱——” 熊猫异军突起，成为这场比赛里的一匹黑马。 

那个晚上一切都很美好，两个狭长的影子拖着两幅身躯闯入玄关，交换着相通的吐息。 

“等等。”

两人之间绵长的吻以吮吸唇角暂时作结，把抱在怀里的亚克力盒子放在餐桌上，相叶雅纪转身后的嘴角在日光灯下反射着淫靡的颜色，伴随着喘息与吞咽的声音，他说：“我去开空调。”

“Masaki，不觉得这房间有点冷么？”有裸睡习惯的松本润裹紧了些身上的被子，作势就要去调整空调。  
披着浴巾的相叶雅纪从雾气腾腾的浴室里出来，先他一步走到了空调前，按了两下空调键，转过身来一边擦着头发一边若有其事地找着理由：“那是因为小润的热情都用在我身上了嘛。”

发丝上的水滴顺着毛巾摇摆的方向溅到松本润伸出被子的小臂上，他却懒洋洋的不想把手缩回去，只是冒着倦意的埋怨起来：“笨蛋，水都滴到我身上了。”

“啊，一不小心就！那我帮小润擦干净吧！”  
手臂被附上了情热的鼻息，本来清凉的水渍变成了粘稠而炽热的岩浆，一点点侵蚀掉了松本润“今晚一定不去洗第二次澡”的决心。

至于第二天醒来的松本润看到26度的空调说了什么、相叶雅纪回答了什么，以及之后由此而引发的一切，仿佛都是另一个时代的事情了。

【很精神哦！[图片]】  
松本润点开了图片，根据晃动的方向勉强辨别出了那个熟悉的亚克力盒子，至于话题的主角则变成了一件黑白交错的香奈儿针织格纹，让人辨别不出现在所处的时代，只能露出熟悉的苦笑。  
不知道该回复些什么，松本润的对话框上的三个绿色的点随着呼吸浮动着。  
【啊抱歉，刚刚没看清就发送了。[图片]】

还是刚刚的方向和角度，熊猫脱掉了那件香奈儿外套，从避身的地方露出可爱的微笑。

起码熊猫过得更好了，这大概也算是分手的一个正向反馈吧？  
【可爱 】  
松本润打上星芒一样的emoji之后像是被闪到一样彻底放下了手机，手肘撑着桌面，头沉重的不断往下掉，一度合掌在鼻子上的双手现在箍着额头。  
松本侦探陷入了难解的谜题之中。  
——熊猫还在他那里，那这个到 底 是 ？

如果松本润不知道这栋公寓的隔音问题的话，现在房间里已经回荡起他纠结的惨叫了。  
“ま，不是熊猫的话，对环境的要求也没那么多了吧，先把空调温度调回来吧。”

于是温度又回到让松本润舒服的28度，他长出一口气，拿起开封刀对着警示贴纸迟疑着：是直接退货还是拆封来揭晓答案呢？  
他几乎可以确定包裹里没有什么崭新的、有趣的东西在等着自己。能拿到这个地址和这个电话，并且预约这个时间段送货的人只可能是自己或是周围再熟悉不过的朋友，要么是无聊的开玩笑，要么就是哪个人犯了重蹈覆辙的错误。  
但是松本润想要知道答案。

手机在松本润的刀刃刚刚碰到包装胶带的时候震动了一下，狐疑地想着不会有这么巧的事吧，拿起了手机。

【刚刚正好在给熊猫喂食哦！[视频]】  
紧接着的另一条，附上了对视频的讲解。  
【熊猫现在很会撒娇呢，不是亲手喂的都不吃呢，哼哼。是不是觉得寂寞了啊熊猫君？】

“蜥蜴怎么会寂寞啊？只是特别亲近这个不会嫌温度低也不会弄断他尾巴的主人罢了吧?”

睫角守宫的尾巴断了就再也长不回来了，松本润在事发当晚就在wiki上查过了**。

松本润的腹诽吐槽并没阻止他点开那个视频。画面正中是那只微笑着的小动物，它对着食槽里摇摆的面包虫不屑一顾，倒退着缩回了自己的藏身之处。镜头后面传来相叶雅纪的笑声：“熊猫最近好粘人哦，非要我来喂才吃饭么？”——“真好啊，看起来一直都这么开心啊”——可惜啊，有些人就不行了。

自从那次失败的喂食所导致的断尾悲剧之后，松本润对熊猫的态度就变的过分谨慎了。  
大概是为了让空调保持26度而穿上的针织衫让他的行动变得拘束起来了吧，松本润开始畏惧打开盒子给熊猫喂食的环节，尤其是当熊猫偶发兴致想要来亲近一下这个陌生的脖子时，那脖子所连接的双手或许是在畏寒发抖，因而在拨开蜥蜴更加冰冷的的爪子时更加颤动了。

虽然相叶雅纪一遍遍的告诉过他这没关系，这经常发生，这难以避免。但是松本润还是无法逃避开自己心上的愧疚。  
自己永远的改变了熊猫，即使它并不在意。

事情的拐点发生在松本润靠在餐桌旁懒洋洋的喝着水的时候，阳光缓缓地落在他那和无所顾忌地玩耍着的爱人身上，他突然意识到自己那份无法融入阳光下的阴暗期待——“要是Masaki也把蜥蜴弄伤了就好了。”

“为什么Masaki就那么擅长照顾小动物呢？为什么不能是我呢？”  
“是的，只要雅纪也把熊猫弄伤了，我们俩就怀有一样的愧疚了，我们所犯的是同一种罪，两个罪人或许就能一同获得拯救了呢？”

松本润因为嗤笑这份中二病而呛到了自己，笑着接受了相叶雅纪的捶背，但却没能把那潮湿的思绪赶出脑海。

补偿的措施也试过很多种，尤其是在他知道睫角守宫的尾巴有微小的再生机会之后，他订购过一些很是疯狂的东西：添加了精力剂的特质果泥、富含蛋白质的营养水、特别培育的面包虫，最离谱的就是那个面包虫了，一份居然要等半年，定金居然要一万日元，不知道的还以为自己是去预定什么新品种的异形呢。

松本润皱了皱眉，按下了视频的暂停键。  
“……等等，六个月的话？”

光洁的刀片把警示胶带完整的划开，露出里面亚克力的透明盒子，中间的环保棉上蠕动着那些养尊处优的黄褐色生命。  
是了，这就是当初他花重金订购的那批“特质面包虫”。

怎么办呢？现在熊猫也不在了，把分手的理由送到前男友家这件事自己也做不出来。  
松本润束手无策的看着这群活物，却没有想过要去抱怨自己没有及时止损。  
“反正也都已经打开了，”松本润像是在跟自己解释一样，对着餐桌对面空荡的阳光说道：“也不能退了。不如来照料这些我能照料的小家伙吧。”  
“这是我的责任。”这样想着，他把这个新的亚克力盒子放到了餐边柜那已经被阳光刻下的囚牢中。新的亚克力盒子要比熊猫当时住的地方小一圈，没有了窗帘的遮蔽后，透明盒子被太阳反射出来的一圈光斑刚巧填满了那份空隙。

九点四十的闹钟响了，松本润伸了个懒腰去准备出门了，出门前没有忘记拉上窗帘，给盒子里的生命避光。

“我能照顾好的大概也只有他们了吧？”

他略带嘲讽的笑了，看着盒子里密集的生命体们，倒也不知道是在取笑养育饲料并对此念兹在兹的自己，还是在嘲笑分手后连宠物都自愿送给前男友的自己现在却在养虫子的这件事。

其实都一样吧？

晚上十点，松本润最后一次走进这间公寓时没有开灯，借着走廊上的光，他抱起了放在餐桌上最后的两件行李。狭长的影子拖着他的脚步，逡巡在室内。  
松本润把一个放着餐具和一本漫画的箱子搬进搬家卡车里，抱着今天刚送来的包裹坐进了副驾驶的位置上。上面已经分成两半的红色的警示标签上明晃晃的写着：“开封后不可退回”。

*子取り箱：コトリバコ，2000年后产生于2ch论坛上的日本都市传说，被认为是用婴孩尸体做成的诅咒之物，送到憎恨的人的家里就可以使其家人（主要指女性和儿童）死去。详细资讯参考自：https://zatsugaku-mystery.com。  
**睫角守宫的尾巴断掉了的确很难再生，但会微笑的是豹纹守宫，相叶雅纪的一时口误被松本润记住了。


End file.
